La vida no es nada sin la musica
by montric
Summary: una chica y su familia se mudan de suna asia konoha donde encuentra unos viejos amigos que fueron enviados de intercambio pero ase casi un año que no los ve un rencuentro conellos que eran su banda y un amor inesperado con el amigo de su hermano música y amor
1. el comienso

Era una hermosa maña en la ciudad de konoha una hermosa joven de cabellera castaña estaba durmiendo placida mente en su cama hasta que por un pedazo de la cortina de su cuarto se empezaba a escabullir la luz del sol ella estaba muy cansada y no quería levantarse aun que era su primer día en el instituto de konoha

Se tapo la cara con la sabana pues no quería levantarse tenía mucho sueño de repente se escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse se podía contemplar un joven de unos 17 años rubio de ojos azules con unas marcas en cada lado de su cara en sus mejilla mejor dicho

-onee-chan despierta se hace tarde para ir al instituto- decía el chico

-5minutos más por favor onii-chan- le contesto la pequeña castaña

-no levántate ya-

-mmmm...- de repente cayó en cuenta lo que pasaba- desde cuando tú te levantas antes que yo he-la pregunto

-a jejeje es que mama me levanto-le contesto el peli-rubio

-a ok- al voltear a verlo se empezó a reír- por que estas mojado?- le pregunto la castaña

-fue mama no me quise levantar- decía con un puchero

-si, no por nada es la "habanera sangrienta"- le dijo la castaña

-si bueno levántate y cámbiate- le dijo y se marcho

-primer día en el instituto espero que me baya bien y espero encontrarme a mis viejos amigos-dijo ilusionada la chica- bueno a poner una canción

Prendió su lap y puso una canción se puso a cantar

(Dices de Selena Gomes)

Nada que temer  
>Nada que cambiar<p>

Yeah!

Por ti me olvidé  
>De quien yo era en realidad<br>Contigo me quedé como un diamante sin brillar  
>No quiero ser así<br>Espejo de tu vanidad  
>Prefiero ser de mí<br>Sin nada que temer, nada que cambiar

Na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na<p>

Yo me siento así  
>Bella y auténtica <p>

Su voz era muy hermosa única

Na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na<p>

No seré por ti  
>Una flor de metal<br>No, no

Dices, que soy imperfecta  
>Que tú eres mi dueño<br>Que ando de inmadura todo el tiempo  
>Dices, que hablo cosas tontas<br>Que no te merezco  
>Quien te crees que eres<br>Dime quien

Te pido por favor que no me quieras controlar  
>Entrégame tu amor sin condiciones nada más<br>Permíteme vivir soñando esta realidad  
>No es que soy así<br>Distinta y sin igual

Na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na<p>

Yo me siento así  
>Bella y auténtica<p>

Na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na<p>

No seré por ti  
>Una flor de metal<br>No, no

Dices, que soy imperfecta  
>Que tú eres mi dueño<br>Que ando de inmadura todo el tiempo  
>Dices, que hablo cosas tontas<br>Que no te merezco  
>Quien te crees que eres<br>Dime quien

Dices que soy una niña  
>Que me tienen consentida<br>Dices que soy diferente  
>Ciertamente, ciertamente<br>Soy lo que me gusta ser  
>No me intentes detener<br>Mírame bien  
>No estoy hecha de papel<br>Yeah!

(Dices)

Dices, que soy imperfecta  
>Que tú eres mi dueño<br>Que ando de inmadura todo el tiempo  
>Dices, que hablo cosas tontas<br>Que no te merezco  
>Quien te crees que eres<br>Dime quien

Que soy imperfecta  
>Que tú eres mi dueño<br>Que ando de inmadura todo el tiempo  
>Dices, que hablo cosas tontas<br>Que no te merezco  
>Quien te crees que eres<br>Dime quien

Acabo de cantar la canción y se estaba terminando de cambiar su uniforme era de color azul marino como negro una blusa blanca una corbata de color rojo calcetas azul marino que le llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas la falda estaba corta y el saco se veía hermosa

Bajo a desayunar su hermano y sus padres estaban ahí su padre era rubio de ojos azules de tés clara idéntico que su hermano pero solo que el rubio menor tenia las marcas en la mejilla su hermano traía el uniforme que era del mismo color el pantalón todo igual su padre traía un traje con una corbata azul su madre era peli-roja de ojos gris-violeta muy hermosa también de tés clara

-desayuna rápido matsuri su padre los llevara al instituto y conocerán a su abuela que es la directora compórtense ok- nos dijo mi madre con una sonrisa que solo ella podría hacer

-si mama- le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla ella me lo devolvió

-y para mí no ay que ya no quieres a tú padre- me dijo asiendo un drama

-también ay para ti papa- le dijo y le dio uno enorme desayunaron y se fueron al instituto la madre de estos los acompaño también al llegar avía una persona en la puerta

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es shisune soy la asistente de lady tsunade pases por aquí yo los llevare- dijo ella caminaron por el instituto Hera enorme precioso y llegaron a la oficina de la directora toco la puerta entraron y hay avía una rubia muy hermosa y de unos enormes pechos envidiables y al lado de ella avía un peli-plateado con algo que le tapaba el rostro hasta la nariz

-minato hijo mío que guapo estas- lo abraso volteo asía tras y vio a la peli-roja- kushina que hermosa estas- la directora volteo asía tras y vio al otro rubio- naruto as crecido mucho y estas muy guapo- volteo asía la ultima que le faltaba- y tú debes de ser matsuri eres muy hermosa solo te e visto en fotos es un gusto por fin conocerte- le dijo y la abraso

-mama hola bueno te voy a dejar a cargo de mis tesoros ok- dijo el peli-rubio

-no te preocupes yo los cuidare- dijo y vio la mirada de todos viendo asía el peli-plateado- el es kakashi hatake es su profesor en los llevara a su salón a una pregunta cómo es que ellos van en el mismo salón si se llevan 2 años- pregunto la peli rubia

-pues a matsuri la adelantaron por su inteligencia es suna le isieron algunas pruebas y pues sucedió- dijo la peli-roja

A bueno kakashi llévalos a su salón- el peli plateado solo asintió- suerte

Se marcharon y llegaron al salón muy rápido

-ustedes esperen aquí yo los presentare ok- les aviso los dos solo asintieron el peli-plateado entro al salón y todo el salón era un desorden- chicos silencio

Un castaño con unas marcas en las mejillas que parecían como colmillos se levanto y le dijo- kakashi-sensei por que llego tarde- le pregunto pero antes de que el peli-plateado le respondiera un peli-negro con una coleta alta dijo

-yo se perdió por el sendero de la vida-

-no de seguro sele poncho la yanta del auto no- dijo una peli rosa

-no avía mucho tráfico y por eso sele izo tarde no- dijo una peli-rubia agarrado en una coleta alta

-silencio yagé tarde por que estaba en la oficina de la directora- dijo por fin el peli-plateado

-por que-pregunto un peli-rojo

-pues ay alumnos nuevos chichos pueden pasar- les aviso

Pasaron los dos todos se les quedaron viendo pues decían las chicas cosas como "que sexi es el" "que guapo" "tendrá novia" entre otras cosas y entre los chicos se escuchaba "que hermosa" "es una diosa" y de mas

-bueno chicos preséntense- dijo el peli plateado los dos solo asintieron

-hola yo soy naruto namikase uzumaki- dijo e peli rubio

-hola mi nombre es matsuri namikase uzumaki- dijo la pequeña castaña

-bueno tu naruto siéntate al lado de hinata y tu matsuri al lado de neji y sai chicos levántense a los que nombre- dijo el peli plateado

Los chicos hicieron lo que les dijeron se levantaros y ellos fueron asía donde les dijo su sensei

-Ho...hola soy hinata hiuga mucho gusto- le dijo una chava de ojos color perla piel blanca cabello negro con detalles azul

-hola soy naruto uzumaki dettebayo- le dijo el rubio

-yo soy sabaku no gaara mucho gusto- dijo un chavo que estaba sentado al lado de hinata

-hola hermosa tiempo sin verte- le dijo un chavo de tés blanca y cabello negro a matsuri

-creo que no nos reconoce sai o si princesa- dijo otro chavo de tés blanca cabello castaño y ojos perla

-claro que si los reconozco no saben cuanto los extrañe

Pasaron las clases y llego la hora del receso todos estaban ablando naruto le pregunto a hinata si podía ir con ella

-hola chicas ya conocieron a naruto- dijo hinata con su voz baja

Si ya bueno hola yo soy sakura- dijo una chava de ojos jade cabello rosa y tés blanca- la rubia de coleta alta es ino la de 4 coletas es temari la de conguitos es tenten

-hola chicas mucho gusto- les dijo y se acercaron unos chavos

-hola soy sasuke- dijo el de cabello color negro ojos negro piel blanca- el peli-rojo de allá es gaara y el castaño es kiba dijo sasuke

-hola soy naruto- volteo y vio a su hermana con sus amigos les quiero presentar a mi onee-cha- les dijo fue con matsuri y regreso con ella- miren ella es mi onee-chan matsuri- dijo naruto

-hola mucho gusto- dijo matsuri

-mira el es sasuke ella sakura el es kiba ella es ino ella es temari ella es tenten ella es hinata y el es gaara- apunto a cada uno de ellos con forme los iba presentando

-hola mucho gusto-les dijo

-oyes matsuri no te quieres quedar con nosotros- pregunto la rubia de 4 coletas viendo a cierto peli-rojo que veía como atontado

-no estoy con mis amigos- le contesto

-y quiénes son tus amigos- pregunto sasuke

-son del salón neji, sai, shino y tayuyá- dijo matsuri-bueno adiós fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo ella y se fue cuando ella llego al lado de ellos vieron como ellos le sonreían

-ellos acaban de sonreír- pregunto tenten- es el apocalipsis

-por que lo dices ellos siempre le sonreían a ella en suna- dijo naruto

Se le quedaron viendo raro a naruto des pues de eso se fue rápido el tiempo y llego la hora de salir un chavo peli-rojo regresaba al instituto pues se le avía olvidado el celular

- no puede ser como se me pudo haber olvidado- decía el chico

There´s some things we  
>don´t talk about<br>rather do without  
>and just hold the smile<br>falling in and out of love  
>ashamed and proud of<br>together all the while

Se escucho una hermosa vos que provenía del salón a donde él se dirigía cuando se asomo se quedo atónito la hermosa vos era de

Bueno lo corregí y quedo mucho mejor

Bueno espero que les haya gustado pues lo rectifique lo volví a escribir pues tenía muchos errores ya está el cap. 2 de este fic díganme que es lo que le falta y que errores tengo porfa

sayo


	2. me e enamorado

Mikoto-sempai enserio lo se perdón por mi falta de ortografía y por tardar tanto en subir un nuevo cap. pero es que tenía que empezar a prepararme para los exámenes de aceptación para la prepa y ya me dieron los resultados me aceptaron en una prepa de arte es muy buena y pues no tenía casi tiempo lo siento gomen bueno de recompensa aquí esta otro cap. de mi ficc este será mas largo para que me perdonen

Declameir(o como se escriba): los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen sino a el grandioso MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**En el cap. anterior **

- no puede ser como se me pudo haber olbidado-desia el chico

There´s some things we  
>don´t talk about<br>rather do without  
>and just hold the smile<br>falling in and out of love  
>ashamed and proud of<br>together all the while

Se escucho una hermosa vos que provenía del salón a donde el se dirigía cuando se asomo se quedo atónito la hermosa vos era de

Capitulo 2:

-matsuri- dijo el peli-rojo al ver a la linda castaña de espaldas

-kyaaaaa- grito la castaña pues estaba concentrada cantando la peli castaña del susto se cayó de donde estaba sentada al ver gaara que se avía caído por su culpa por haberla asustado sin querer fue a ayudarla

-estas bien?- pregunto el peli-rojo a la castaña

-si estoy bien gracias- le decía mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-perdón por haberte asustado- decía el peli rojo

-n..No te preocupes- decía la castaña con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas pues el peli rojo la tenia agarrada de la cintura

Gaara pov

"que linda se ve se ve muy tierna y su cintura es muy pequeña como se vera desnuda es perfecta gaara que estas pensando no sea un pervertido"

-te podría preguntar algo matsuri?-le dije yo

-si claro- me contesto ella con una hermosa sonrisa que me asía querer comérmela a besos

-la canción que cantabas de quien es- le pregunte pues se me asía muy linda

-es de the fray se llama la canción never say never- me contesto

-gracias y otra pregunta que haces todavía aquí si ya todos se anido-

-a es que mi onii-chan fue a hablar con tsunade-obachan-me quede en shock la directora del instituto tenia nietos sabia que ya tenía bastante edad aunque no se le nota pero nieto

-la directora es tu abuela- le pregunte incrédulo

-si ellas es mi Oba chan por?- me pregunto con cara de inocente

-onee-chan bamonos- le grito naruto desde la puerta - a gaara que ases todabia aquí ya es muy tarde

-si lo se naruto pero se me olvido mi cel. Y volví por el- le respondí

"por que naruto nos está viendo demasiado a donde se dirige su mirada" pensé voltee para donde se dirigía su mirada y encontré lo que estaba bien do en ningún momento avía soltado a matsuri de su cintura ella se da cuente y se pone roja y naruto se ve como si me quisiera matar la suelto rápido y ella se aleja un poco

-que asías agarrando a mi hermana de la cintura gaara- me pregunto con rabia en los ojos ok el sí de miedo

-pues matsuri se cayó y la ayude a levantarse por que- le pregunte con mi típico tono de voz y mi expresión fría

-es cierto onii-chan gaara me ayudo a pararme pues mu resbale y caí-le dijo matsuri a su hermano

De un de repente la expresión de naruto de frialdad y de querer matarme cambio a su típica expresión de felicidad

-ok nos vamos onee-chan- le pregunto naruto a matsuri

-si

-gaara no bienes- me pregunto naruto

-si ya voy- le conteste empezamos a caminar salimos del instituto y caminamos asía la misma dirección naruto y yo veníamos platicando e diversos temas como futbol música etc. vi como matsuri iba tarareando una canción creo que era la de hace unos minutos y de repente llegue a mi casa muy enorme digno de un empresario famoso y una famosa diseñadora

-guau q casa tan mas hermosa- me dijo matsuri cuando me pare enfrente de esta

-si no quieren pasar- les pregunte

-no gracias talbes luego ya se nos izo tarde y si nos tardamos mas mi madre nos regañara- me respondió naruto -adiós gaara

-adiós naruto

-adiós gaara hasta mañana- me dijo matsuri

-adiós hasta mañana matsuri-

Se despidieron con la mano y se fueron entre a la casa y fui recibido por mis hermanos

-hola en dónde estabas- me pregunto temari mi hermana mayor

-se me olvido mi cel. En el instituto y regrese por el-le conteste

-y quiénes son los chavos que vinieron con tigo- me pregunto mi hermano mayor que yo pero no que mi hermana su nombre es kankuro

-ellos son los nuevos estudiantes del instituto oigan a donde iban

-a comer Akira nos dijo que ya estaba lista vienes- me pregunto temari

-si tengo mucha hambre

FIN Gaara POV

Matsuri POV

Después de despedirnos de gaara fuimos directo a la casa nuestra nana Yumiko nos recibió

-mis niños como les fue su primer día de clases en este nuevo instituto-

-bien nana qué bueno que llegaste nos hiciste sufrir en el desayuno mama cocino no estuvo tan mal pero tu comida es la mejor- le contesto naruto

-nana- le dije y la abrase- cuando llegaste

-llegue ase una hora mis niños todos estamos acomodando todas las cosas q acaban de llegar (creo que no lo explique ellos se mudaron el día anterior y solo están sus camas y sus uniformes por que ese día llega todas las demás cosas gomen y de la comida compraron algo el día que llegaron) de la antigua casa mis niños- me contesto

-yo ayudo dettebayo- grito mi imperactivo hermano

-yo también-

-no será mejor que acomoden sus cosas en sus habitaciones- nos dijo

-ok nana- dijimos al unisonó

subimos las escaleras y cada uno se fue a su habitación al llegar a la mía estaban maletas y cajas donde venían todo eran muchas cosas pues no terminaría yo sola saque mi celular y le marque a tayuyá y le dije que les marcara a los chicos para que vinieran a ayudarme a arreglar mi cuarto acepto muy feliz 15 minutos después escuche el timbre salí lo más rápido que pude de mi habitación vi a mi onii-chan bajar las escaleras cuando llegue a la primera planta de la casa vi a mis amigos y a los de mi hermano creo que mi hermano tubo la misma idea que yo

-neji, sai, shino, tayuya que bueno que vinieron- les dije sonriendo mi hermano estaba ablando con sus amigos y voltearon a verme

-así que se te ocurrió lo mismo onee-chan

-si son muchas cosas y algunas son pesadas no puedo yo sola-le dije a mi onii-chan con una sonrisita linda- nos vamos a mi habitación

-claro hermosa- me contesto sai

-dinos cual habitación es mats- me dijo shino

-por aquí- y ellos me siguieron luego escuche mas pasos supuse que era mi hermano con sus amigos que eran sasuke, sakura, kiba, gaara, temari, ino, hinata y tenten entramos a mi habitación

-es enorme- me dijo tayuyá- y creo que tardaremos mucho en acabar de acomodar todo lo de las cajas maletas

-pues ay que empezar- dijo neji

Nos la pasamos riendo jugando pero también acomodando las cosas cuando acabamos fuimos a bajo por agua y algo que comer mi hermano estaba con sus amigos comiendo le dije a mi nana si nos preparaba algo

-claro mi ni niña les preparare algo a ti y a estos lindo niños que ya han crecido mucho- nos dijo mi nana

-gracias yumiko-san - le dijo sai regalándole una sonrisa falsa obviamente el no le sonreía a nadie desde el accidente (dentro de unos capítulos hablare sobre el accidente) a acepción de mi era a la que de vez en cuando le regalaba una sonrisa que no fuera falsa

-no hay nada que agradecer sai adoro cocinar y mas a los niños que he visto crecer- dijo mi nana

Logre ver que los amigos de mi hermano se sorprendían por como los trataba mi nana y como se comportaban con migo es que ninguno de ellos se dio el tiempo de conocerlos al menos un poco

Llego la noche y ellos se marcharon

Ya avían pasado 3 meses desde ese día y mis amigos y los de mi hermano no se llevaban tan bien si se hablaban pero muy poco así que se me ocurrió algo como mis padres se irían 3 días a suna podríamos hacer una fiesta para que se hicieran amigos ellos pero necesitaba a naruto

-naruto podríamos hablar por favor- le pedí a mi hermano

-si claro mats dime que pasa- me contesto

Vamos a mi habitación a hablar si- le pregunte

-claro vamos- me dijo subimos las escaleras llegamos a mi habitación que era la segunda subiendo las escaleras a mano izquierda llegamos nos metimos y nos sentamos en mi cama -que pasa

-si as visto que mis amigos y los tuyos no se llevan aun que vayan en el mismo salón- le pregunte

-si lo he notado - me contesto

-y tu sabes por que- le pregunte

-no la verdad no lo se me han dicho que son muy anti sociales callados y de mas-me contesto

-y si asemos que se lleven que se hablen-

-como lo arriamos-me pregunto

-que tal si el sábado asemos una fiesta y que ellos nos ayuden a adornar y eso y los juntamos para que ayuden y le hablamos a shika que se cava de mudar y mañana entra al instituto que te parece

-muy bueno tu plan onee-chan- me dijo iba a seguir ablando pero tocaron el timbre los dos bajamos y nana estaba dejando pasar a sikamaru Nara el es de tés morena de cabello negro agarrado en una coleta ojos negros y con cara de aburrimiento él es uno de mis mejores amigos él es muy listo como yo pero es muy flojo si no lo fuera ya estuviera en la universidad él y yo tenemos casi la misma capacidad mental el instituto de suna nos izo muchas pruebas y con esas pruebas pudieron adelantarme dos años escolares a shikamaru le iban a hacer lo mismo pero el dijo que no por que era muy problemático

-hola shikamaru- le dije

-hola mats hola naruto como han estado- nos pregunto

-bien y tu- le contesto mi hermano

-bien bueno quería saber sobre el instituto-pregunto

-es bueno lindo y ay donde te puedas recostar para ver las nubes- le conteste

-gracias es todo lo que quería saber mañana nos vamos juntos- nos pregunto -mi hermano nos puede llevar

-ok por mí no ay problema y tu naruto- le pregunte

-no hasta mañana shikamaruto-dijo mi hermano

-asta mañana vago- le dije y le saque la lengua

-que infantil pareces niña chiquita- me dijo riéndose de mi

-adiós- le dije

-adiós- y se fue

-niños queremos hablar con ustedes- dijo mi madre

-que pasa mami- dije yo

-bueno ya saven que bamos a salir de la ciudad por tres dias y tambien que nana ba a ir con sus hijo y el chofer nos pidio dias libres pues su esposa acaba de dar a luz asi que sebastian se quedara con ustedes ok tambien mi madre sera una de las encargadas en cuidarlos- nos dijo mi padre - asi que prometan portarse vien- nos dijo naruto y yo solo asentimos pero eso era rraro en nosotros asi que mi madre lo sospecho

-no los escuche asi que prometanlo que si no lo asen estaran castigados por el resto de su vida- nos dijo mi madre viendonos con una mirada asesina y un aura maligna

-lo prometemos- dijimob los dos al mismo tiempo y con la man en la espalda asiendo chongitos

-bueno ya es de noche a dormir osino mañana se les ara tarde- nos dijo mama

Buenas noches los amo- les dije a mis padres y le di un beso a cada uno y me fui a mi habitación

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano me metí a bañar me puse el uniforme baje a desayunar y ahí estaba mi padre y mi madre

-quieren que hoy los lleve al instituto- me pregunto mi papa

-no nos va a llevar el hermano de sikamaru Ichiro así que no te preocupes papa- le dije

-y tu hermano matsuri- me pregunto mi madre

-no lo sé mami creo que sigue dormido- le dije con carita de inocente

-note preocupes cariño voy a levantarlo- me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue asía las escaleras

-que se prepare si sigue dormido que ahí va la "habanera sangrienta"- le dije a mi padre

-si tienes razón princesa- dijo mi padre 10 minutos después mi madre i naruto bajaron ablando

-ay que desayunar- dijo mi madre

-si y que ay de desayunar- dijo mi hermano

-huevo y jugo de naranja mi niño- dijo nana

Desayunamos llego shikamaru y nos fuimos estaban ablando de tonterías naruto y shikamaru mientras que Ichiro y yo hablábamos de la fiesta que mi hermano yo íbamos a dar el sábado y le dije que estaba invitado

-puedo invitar a unos amigo- me pregunto Ichiro

-claro Ichiro invita a los que quieras- le dije

-gracias hermosa- me dijo

-de nada guapo- le dije seguimos ablando de la fiesta y me dijo que si podía llevar alcol le dije que si como mis padres iban a salir de la ciudad por 3 días estaba bien de repente freno

-ya llegamos- nos aviso me iba a bajar del carro pero él me detuvo espera

-para que- le pregunte pero ya estaba abriéndome la puerta- gracias pero no tenias por que a serlo

-si que tenía que querías que me perdiera las caras de tus compañeros y ese peli-rojo de ahí parece que esta celoso es tu novio

-claro que no pero si fuera el sería lindo

-así que te gusta- me pregunto

-si y mucho- le conteste

-que mal mi pequeña a cresido recuerdo cuando corria tras de mi o cuando se caia y se asia daño me pedia que la cargara- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-no seas melo dramatico- le dije

-no soy melo dramatico digo la verdad ademas ya quieres andar de novia saves tiene que pasar las prueba si quiere estar con tigo- me dijo

-pues si me gustaria que se me declarara pero no se si siente lo mismo que yo - le dije un poco desanimada

-todo puede pasar- me dijo se alejo un poco de mi -adiós hermosa - me dijo casi gritándolo

Adiós-le dije y se fue

Llegue al salón gaara y todos me estaban viendo y diciendo cosas como "será su novio" "no es de la universidad" "que suertuda" "que guapo es su novio" yo los ignore despues de un rato yeg el profe de historia

-hola muy buenos dias chicos les queria abisar que ay un nuevo alumno porfavor pasa- dijo el profesor y se dibiso a mi amigo bueno en realidad como mi hermano- bueno presentese al salon

-que problemtico- susurro- hola mi nombre es shikamaru nara

despues de eso se fue el día rápido y antes de que todos se fueran avise de la fiesta todos dijeron que podían ir mi hermano les dijo a sus amigos que si lo ayudaban a decorar y yo les dije a mis amigos todos dijeron que si

Llego el sábado y todos llegaron a la casa de córamos por parejas que se formaron así

Neji y tenten la comida

Sai e ino la música

Tayuyá y shino las bebidas

Hinata y naruto las luces

Sasuke y sakura las mesas

Shikamaru y temari el jardín donde tenían que poner luces

Kiba y hanabi los globos

Gaara y yo decoramos en donde está la piscina con luces globos y el mini bar que avía ahí

Terminamos faltaba 2 horas para que la fiesta comenzara ellos se fueron a sus casas y llegarían en 1hora y media listos para la fiesta

Espero que le haya gustado y si ay errores y eso perdonen me pero soy primeriza en esto y me tarde en subir el cap. aparte de los exámenes por que mi lap se le metió un virus y pues me borraron todo mis imágenes y mis capítulos ya tenía para otro fic que sería un fic de un capitulo y de este ya tenía 9 capítulos pues estoy como empezando de nuevo así que ténganme paciencia si

Sayo


End file.
